Special Edition
by ehehehehehehehehe
Summary: A one-shot written in conjunction with the announcement of DMC4:SE. Vergil returns to the human world, but how will Dante react to his brother's appearance? Trish is not amused. NON-YAOI, some fluff here and there.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil May Cry franchise nor the characters.**_

"You motherfucker."

Well that was awkward. Trust Dante to have some poor choice of words. Vergil quirked an eyebrow, his left hand gripping Yamato though languidly, his thumb rested just below the tsuba of the sword, should any of them decide to repaint Dante's shop with his blood, at least he would be able to flick out his sword and fend them off long enough for him to escape.

"I believe that title belongs to you, brother".

He was looking at Trish now, his eyes narrowed, wondering what in the name of all that is unholy is this lowly harlot doing in Dante's shop, and wielding Sparda's guns no less! He knew the wench was a product of Mundus' twisted idea of thwarting Vergil's victory during their initial fight, but he didn't expect her to be welcomed into Dante's home. Speaking of his retarded, pestiferous of a brother, the man had the audacity to look sheepish, gave Trish his signature smug-faced smile while winking at her for a second before returning his attention to Vergil. Trish, on the other hand, didn't even give Dante her attention. Instead, her vision was trained on Vergil, feral, yet masking a tinge of fear behind the fierce façade. Her index fingers, resting on the triggers of Luce and Ombra, itching to shoot him if he made any wrong move. It appears that Trish had not forgotten the threat and sheer power of Nelo Angelo after all.

"Touche, bro. But what in the name of blue fuck are you doing here and how are you still aliv—Trish am I drunk again or is Vergil really standing here in my shop with a goddamn potato sack with a hole over his head?"

The female demon just stood in silence, in no mood for Dante's off-tangent train of thoughts and lack of fear for his dangerously volatile brother who may or may not skewer them to the wall and raise hell all over again just for kicks. She may not have been present during the raising of Temen-Ni-Gru, but she heard stories and tales of the incident from Dante andthere's no fucking way she intends to clean up a fuck-up of this epic proportion. Besides, after staying in the human world with Dante for an extended period of time, she realised that she likes it here more than hell and if she had to, will make sure nothing that remotely resembles hell ever have the chance to step foot into this realm.

Dante's stance seemed to loosen, not sure if the cerulean-clad half-devil was a product of his drunken stupor or his megalomaniac of a brother is REALLY here, in the flesh, in one piece, hooded in a khaki-coloured…gurney sack? Shawl? Did Vergil join a nunnery? What the hell is that thing exactly? Last Dante checked, this was HIS shop, not some pseudo-Assassin's Creed game. Shit, the 'apparition' is still there and the logical part of Dante believes that he should totally check into the nearest rehab for alcoholics because this takes piss-faced drunk to a whole new level; while the emotional part of the younger son of Sparda hoped that this was not merely a figment of his imagination, but his psychotic brother is, in fact, standing there with a semi-bored face, looking like he was gonna break out a nail filer and start doing his nails or something. Jesus, this is getting out of hand. Thankfully, Dante's thoughts were abruptly cut short by Vergil's voice.

"I, am in fact real, Dante. You're not inebriated(to Vergil's surprise) nor are you on any recreational drugs. Now wipe that disbelief countenance off your face or I'll do it for you."

The dark slayer grumbled, bored to tits of his constant stationary position, released his hold on Yamato and lost some of the tension of his body. This was beginning to sour his mood and his brother, that dolt is as usual, being a ginormous buffoon and he needed to diffuse this situation before he loses his temper and decide to just beat the ever-loving shit out of both Dante and his ugh, dare he say it; girlfriend, and then SLOWLY explain himself so that even a retarded Dante would be able to understand what he was trying to say. He was very much seduced by the thought of shedding some of Dante's blood(especially Trish's) but he had promised himself that he would make this right even if he had to tie his hands behind his back with a demon-forged chain or drink some holy water(not that that ever harmed him, it's just water to him anyways since he's half human).

Dante blinked several times, as if awoken from a stupor, lowered Ebony and Ivory. His jaw slackened, body lax and Rebellion forgotten. Trish, seeing Dante lower his guard, also lost most of her apprehension towards the blue devil, though her fingers were still coiled around Luce and Ombra's triggers.

"Babe, do you mind if Verge and me—"

"—and I, Dante."

"Go fuck yourself, Verge."

"Well in that case brother, bend over."

"Christ Verge, are you gonna let me finish or not?"

Trish's loud sighing and abrupt sound of her walking away proceeded with a loud slam of a door gave Dante her answer. She had enough of Sparda's descendants to last her a demon's lifetime. Both may be powerful like Mundus on steroids, they may be old enough to be fathers now but they sure as hell still bicker and argue like 5 year-olds and frankly, she isn't their mom, even if she looks like her, and that means it ain't on her hands if the two end up demolishing the whole place. She has washed her hands off this case and she no longer gives two farts and a martini about them pummeling each other. In other words, she is done. Now, if only she could get hold of Lady and ask her out for a massage.

And for the first time since Vergil's appearance in Dante's shop, Devil May Cry was quiet. The two grown men, stared at each other, loss for words, unable to tear their attention from each other. Dante was the first to break. He shuffled his feet, eyes trained on the wall behind Vergil, so that it seemed like he was still looking at him but isn't; while Vergil had finally made a move to take off that ridiculous hood of his and gracelessly discard it on the floor. How uncharacteristic of his brother. He had expected the man to not only fold the garment, but to produce an iron and a board and start ironing the thing before neatly folding it and putting it away.

With that distraction out of the way, Vergil's face was unhindered, and Dante could at last see his brother's appearance carefully. Tight lipped plastered in an eternal scowl, aristocratic nose, snow-white hair, and pale, ivory, flawless skin without a single mar, his brother looked… like him. That's a bummer, he'd hoped that Vergil might have gotten a new face lift or something, after all, it has been a while since he last saw him. Hell at least, Dante had the decency to try and change his looks by not shaving and getting a new coat, but his brother looks pretty much the same as he was when he was nineteen, even his coat, though it did get some minor modification at the shoulders; but overall Vergil looked pretty much the same, only more mature and a tad more toned? Or was it the coat? Eh whatever.

"Are you finished with your ogling or are you that narcissistic?"

Vergil looked somewhat uncomfortable under Dante's intense scrutiny. His signature frown, as if on cue, made a long-awaited appearance and THAT, did it for Dante. The red-clad demon hunter, no longer keen to delay the elephant in the room, prayed to the beer gods above to give him courage(he's not drunk enough to deal with this shit) and that his brother won't not stab him with Yamato or summon his phantom swords, encircle the younger twin and dice Dante like a Julian salad. Fuck it, if it means bleeding just for the sake of getting physical contact from Vergil, Dante was willing to bleed a few pints, he'll just pretend it's blood offering to the gods above for future luck or some shit. Dante proceeded to close the gap between his brother and pulled the unsuspecting Vergil into a long-overdue embrace. Vergil, shell-shocked from what had happened could only be still, wide-eyed and allowed his younger twin to smother him to death. The elder twin could only smirk at the display of affection. Naturally, it was easier for Dante to express himself, since the big idgit whole-heartedly embraced his human side with no reservations. Vergil pondered about that fact for a moment, and ultimately chose to allow a 'lapse of judgment' by indulging his human emotion as well. The elder son of Sparda, hesitantly raised his arms to return the hug. Eyes shut, head bowed, his own forehead touching Dante's, he whispered, "I've missed you, brother". Dante, his eyes watering, but refusing to let the tears fall, only held Vergil tighter; and Vergil knew Dante felt the same.

**Author's Note: **Hope it was alright. I was SO excited about the return of Vergil after seeing the trailer announcement for Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, I HAD to try to write a short fic about his return. Anyways, please feel free to drop a review if you like. Thanks for reading~


End file.
